warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Boca de dragón contaminada
| rarity = Raro | transmutable = | autoDrops = Huntress Bundle }} Boca de dragón contaminada es un mod de guardia para cuchilla y látigo. Combos |-|Legacy look= |move2 = Heart of the Naga |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Fangs of the Lindwurm |move3combo = + |move4 = Soul of the Leviathan |move4combo = + |chargeattack = Rolling Thunder |slideattack = Spiral Cut |slamattack = Sky Doom |wallattack = Weightless Steel |finisher = Death's Mark |chargecombo = }} |-|Modern look= |move1em = 2 |move2 = Heart of the Naga |move2combo = |move2em = 2 |move3 = Fangs of the Lindwurm |move3combo = +''' |move3em = 2 |move4 = Soul of the Leviathan |move4combo = +' |move4em = 1 |charge = Rolling Thunder |chargecombo = |chargeem = 2 |slide = Spiral Cut |slam = Sky Doom |wall = Weightless Steel |finisher = Death's Mark }} Notas *Damage of the quick melee combo is 2x 100%, 200%, 200%, 200% respectively. *The charge attack from the quick melee is a three-strike attack, each dealing 100% damage. *The second attack in every stance combo is a wide arc sweep with both blade and whip, allowing the player to strike multiple enemies within range twice. *'Heart of the Naga''' involves a forward scissor dash and a leaping whip lash, providing some mobility for the player during the combo. The scissor dash portion also creates up to 3 procs if it fully connects, while the final hit (which is similar to the charge attack) will proc a .(it may or may not grab and throw them on the final swing, similar to Claws of the Drake and Rolling Thunder, but only if you are in point blank range of the target) *'Fangs of the Lindwurm' has a wide reach on the 4th and last attack, which involves swinging the extended whip around. The last attack also procs if it successfully connects. *While Soul of the Leviathan doesn't have any damage multipliers, it can still be used to quickly stack the combo counter because of its multi-hit attacks. Take caution that it doesn't stagger the enemy after the third attack (double strike using both scissor & whip), but it does proc on that particular hit. *'Rolling Thunder' can be performed on a Blade & Whip weapon even without this stance equipped (but still requires the user to enter melee mode). **It has two instances of damage, the first inflicting stagger on enemies upon throwing the whip, and the second will pull any enemies it catches within 10 meters towards the player when it retracts (the damage on the second one can be inconsistent on rare occasions). Alcance extends the whip's attack range, but not its pull range. **It can be triggered on the first and second attack just by simply holding it down afterwards, allowing quick crowd control if used correctly. **The pulling strength of this move as well as the last hit from Claws of the Drake currently pulls enemies with extreme force that often caused them to fly past the player instead of landing in front of the player. Trivia *This is the only stance mod with a rhyming description. *The name of this stance, as well as its associated combos all reference dragons in some form; **''Snapdragons'' are a genus of plants whose flowers are said to resemble the head of a dragon. **''Drake'' is a synonym for dragon, and is derived from Draco, the Latin word for dragon. **''Naga'' is a group of serpent deities associated with Hinduism and Bhuddism. **''Lindwurm'' is the German name for Lindworm, which is typically depicted as a bipedal, wingless dragon. The most famous lindworm is Jörmungandr. **The Leviathan is a sea monster (commonly called a "sea serpent") referenced in Christianity and Judaism. The word has since become synonymous with any large sea creature such as whales. **''Rolling Thunder'' was previously named Wings of the Wyvern. Wyverns are mythological creatures commonly mistaken for dragons, with the key difference being that wyverns have two legs, whereas dragons normally have four. en:Defiled Snapdragon Categoría:Mods de cuchilla y látigo Categoría:Mods cuerpo a cuerpo